Unknown Soul Reapers
by shadyking
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia encounter some mysterious Soul Reapers and set out to find info on them. IchigoxOC, OCxRenji, OCxOC. Rated M for possible lemons and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting and New School Year

"Damn it! Where did it go?" an orange haired man said.

"Don't tell me you lost another one Ichigo," a black haired woman said.

"Rukia, these aren't ordinary hollows. Plus whatever ones I've lost this week some other soul reaper has killed," Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo, we've been over this, we are the only two soul reapers in the area," Rukia stated.

"Then who is killing all the hollows I lose?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, every other soul reaper is just as confused as us," Rukia stated.

Just then Ichigo and Rukia were suddenly tackled just before a large explosion happened. They looked upon the people that pushed them out of the way. One girl had blue hair and matching blue eyes and was wearing the traditional soul reaper uniform. She carried two swords, one on each side. The other girl had red hair and red eyes and was wearing the traditional soul reaper outfit. She carried only one sword.

"That was close, you two almost died," the blue haired girl said.

"Who are you two?" Rukia asked.

"That's none of your business," the red haired girl said.

Just then the four of them heard a loud roar and turned around to see a giant hollow behind them. The hollow then fire a blast at them and the four of them dodged just in time. After the smoke had cleared the hollow was gone.

"See Rukia, that was no ordinary," Ichigo said.

"Your right Ichigo, I've never seen any hollow like that before," Rukia said with a shocked look on her face.

Just then two more people showed up. The first was a man with purple eyes and long purple hair. He carried five swords on him, 2 on each side and one on his back. The other was a woman with black hair and red eyes. She carried one sword. They both wore the traditional soul reaper clothing.

"Everyone ok here?" the man asked.

"Yep everyone's good," the blue haired girl said.

"That's good to hear," the woman said.

"Now where did the hollow go?" the man asked looking at the two girls.

"Well seeing as it's a chameleon hollow, so its probably still around here somewhere," the red haired girl said.

"Show off," the blue haired girl said.

"Hey just because I pay attention to our sensei's lessons and u daydream, gives u no right to call me a know it all," the red haired girl said.

"STOP IT!" the man said, "We will discuss this when we get back."

"Ye sir," the girls said.

"Now locate it for us," the woman said.

The girls placed their hands on their swords and closed there eyes. "Its right behind you," they said together.

The man and the woman drew their swords and slashed behind them. The hollow appeared and staggered back a couple steps.

"TWIN DRAGON STRIKE," The man and woman yelled as they drove their swords through the hollow.

The hollow fell in defeat and slowly disintegrated.

Rukia and Ichigo stood there in shock at what they just saw.

"Well jobs done here, lets head back," the man said.

The others nodded and they disappeared.

"OK what just the hell just happened? I couldn't put a scratch on that thing and they kill it no problem," Ichigo said.

"I don't know Ichigo, but I don't think those are normal soul reapers either," Rukia stated, "I'll call for a meeting with all the captains and see what they know."

"Let's hope they know something. Let's go home, first day of school is tomorrow," Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded and they headed home.

That night Ichigo got little sleep due to his thoughts of that blue haired beauty that saved his life.

The next morning Ichigo was sitting in the classroom waiting on the teacher to arrive. He looked around and saw a lot of the same old classmates along with his friends Orihime, Chad, and of course Rukia.

Just then the teacher walked in and everyone took their seats.

"Welcome everyone to the first day of class. We will have two new students joining us this year. Please come in ladies," the teacher said.

The girls walked in and stood at the front of the class.

"Class, I want you to met Sapphire and Ruby Dark," the teacher said.

Sapphire had brown hair with blue streaks in it and had brown eyes. Ruby had black hair with red streaks in it and had brown eyes. They both wore the girl school uniform which consisted of a white long sleeve shirt and a green skirt with white knee high socks and black shoes.

"OK Sapphire you can sit next to Ichigo and Ruby you can sit next behind Rukia. Will you two please stand up," the teacher said.

Rukia and Ichigo stood up and Sapphire and Ruby took their seats.

"OK let's get started," the teacher said as he turned around and began writing notes on the board.

As the class was copying the notes, Ichigo couldn't help but stare at Sapphire.

'She looks just like that soul reaper,' Ichigo thought.

'My god, when will he stop staring at me,' Sapphire thought, 'if my grades don't improve from last year, my dad's going to kill me.'

After three hors of taking notes it was finally time for lunch. Ruby and Sapphire went outside to eat their lunches that their mom had prepared for them. Sapphire had sushi, rice, vegetables and some hot tea with sugar. Ruby had some left over steak cut into strips, rice, vegetables and some hot tea no sugar. They both had some homemade chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

Ichigo was sitting across the school yard from them and he was staring at them.

"What are you staring at?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia is it me or do the two new students look like the two girl soul reapers we ran into yesterday?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked over, "they are close but hair and eye color are way off."

Ichigo continued to stare, but he was more concentrated on Sapphire than her sister.

Orihime noticed this, "Aww looks like our lil Ichigo has a crush on the new girl."

Ichigo blushed at this comment. The whole group started laughing, well everyone except Rukia.

'That bitch isn't gonna steal Ichigo from me,' Rukia thought.

Everyone continued eating their lunches and then returned to class for some more excited learning.

After the last couple hours of school, the bell rang signaling it was finally time to go home. As everyone was leaving, Ichigo noticed that Sapphire and Ruby were still there.

"Do you two need and escort home?" Ichigo asked.

"No, we're good, we can handle ourselves," Ruby stated.

"She's right, plus out mom or dad should be her soon to pick us up," Sapphire stated.

"OK just thought I would ask," Ichigo stated as he left.

After Ichigo was well out of ear's length Sapphire stated, "Geeze that guy has been staring at me all day."

"I think he likes you sis," Ruby stated.

"Sis, you know what dad did to my last boyfriends and plus if my grades don't improve, I'm in for it," Sapphire stated.

"True, let's get home," Ruby stated.

Sapphire nodded and suddenly a bright light flashed and the two were gone.

That night as Sapphire went to sleep her head was filled thoughts of Ichigo. Unknown to her at that very moment Ichigo was thinking of her aswell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Beginnings and Little Truth

It was Sunday and Ichigo was stuck in a meeting with squad captains. He was only there because Rukia dragged him there. He would rather be at home relaxing or finishing some homework he put off to the last minute. After the last of the captains wondered on the meeting finally began.

"Explain why you called this meeting Rukia," Yamamoto Genryuusai asked.

"I called this meeting to see if any of the captains had any information on these strange unknown soul reapers that keep appearing and are able to kill this strange breed of hollow," Rukia stated.

"If they're killing hollows and saving our people in the process, why should we care?" Yuruichi asked.

"I agree with her, they are killing hollows as any soul reaper does," Soi Fon said.

"These reapers have abilities that go way beyond our understanding. They are a threat to our very existence," Rukia replied.

"So you're going judge these reapers based on their power and not knowing anything about them," Kuchiki asked.

"That's why I came here, so do you know anything or not?" Rukia said.

"No we don't but I can check archives and get back to you," Kurotsuchi replied.

"Thank you that will do. But, please get back to me as soon as possible," Rukia said.

"Will do, now please excuse as I have work to do," Kurotsuchi said as he got up and left.

"Alright this meeting is over, everyone is dismissed," Yamamoto Genryuusai said.

As Yuruichi left the meeting she walked up to a hill. At the top of the hill sat a grave stone. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wood carving of a wolf. 'Follow the wolf to get your answers' was what went through her head.

"What did you mean follow the wolf" she said aloud

Not knowing what it meant she placed the wooden wolf back in her pocket and walked back down the hill.

It was now Monday morning and Sapphire was waking up and she noticed the house seemed really quiet. She got dressed and headed into the kitchen where her mom was cooking breakfast.

"Mom, where's dad and Ruby?" Sapphire asked as she sat at the table.

"They went after a hollow that been destroying some pet stores," her mom said as she placed some breakfast in front of Sapphire.

"How come Ruby always gets to go on these hollow hunts with dad and I can't?" Sapphire asked.

"Probably because Ruby is up early every morning with dad," her mom said.

Sapphire didn't say anything she just ate her breakfast in silence then went to gather her stuff for school. As she was about to leave, her mom handed her lunch and wished her a good day at school. Sapphire disappeared in a flash of light and appeared a couple blocks from school and walked.

When she got there she sat in seat and pulled out the weekend's homework and set it on her desk. Just then Ichigo walked and took his seat. He then looked around and noticed that Ruby wasn't there.

"Where's your sister Sapphire?" Ichigo asked.

Knowing she couldn't tell him the truth, "She's home sick," Sapphire said.

"Oh well I hope she gets better. So you want to have lunch with me today?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure why not," Sapphire said without thinking. 'Did I really just say that?'

When it was lunch time Sapphire and Ichigo went and sat under a tree and ate their lunches and talked.

"So, where is your family from?" Ichigo asked.

"The United States," Sapphire said,

"What brings you here to Japan?" Ichigo asked.

"My dad's job, stupid thing keeps us moving all the time." Sapphire responded.

"What does he do?" Ichigo asked.

"He goes into other people's businesses and tell them what they are doing wrong and helps them improve it," she responded.

"So why does he drag you and your family with him?" he asked.

"Well it's either that or we don't see him for months or years at a time," she responded.

"I can see why you guys go with him, that would be really hard," he said.

"Yeah it would be, but we deal," she said giving him a smile.

"You have a beautiful smile Sapphire," Ichigo said.

"T-thank you," she said with a small blush on her face.

Ichigo then leaned in and gave Sapphire a small kiss on the lips. Sapphire returned the kiss knowing she wanted to taste more of his sweet, soft, warm lips.

Sapphire pushed Ichigo back, "What was that for?"

"Well ever since you arrived here, I haven't stopped thinking about you," Ichigo replied.

"Well that's the only free kiss you're getting, next time I have to take you to meet my dad," she replied.

"So was that a yes to being my girlfriend?" he asked smiling.

Sapphire nodded, "we just have to keep it a secret and no holding hands, hugging or kissing."

"Then what's the point of going out with me if we can't do that stuff?" he asked.

"My dad hospitalized the last couple of boyfriends I've had. He's overprotective and I don't want you to get hurt," she said looking him in the eye.

"Wow, so by not doing the good stuff of being together, you're protecting me from your dad?" he asked.

"Yes, I really like you as well, but with my dad it seems that no boy I ever date is good enough for him," she said.

"I understand, so till you feel its ok for me to meet your dad, will take it easy," Ichigo said giving her a smile.

"Thank you," Sapphire said.

They finished their lunch together and when the bell rang they returned to class and finished the school day off.

After school was over Sapphire said goodbye to Ichigo and left for home. Once she arrived home she went to her room to work on her homework till her dad and ruby came home for dinner. Then after dinner she returned to her room to finish her studies.

Just as she was putting her books away, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and her father walked in. "Can we talk a sec?" he asked.

"Sure dad, what do you need to talk about?" she replied

"Your mom told me that you weren't so happy this morning because Ruby and I went on another hunt together," he said.

"Yeah I was but I got over it," she said.

"I just came to explain the reason, I did take her was she was up earlier than you, but she also need a lot more training than you do. You pick up thing quicker and faster than she does, so I have to spend extra time with her to make sure she gets it done correctly," he said.

"I know that, but other times it just seems that you favor her more than me," Sapphire said.

"That's not true, you know you're my favorite and it will take something major to change that," her dad said. He then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now its late, bed time."

"Ok dad," Sapphire said as she hopped into bed and lay down.

Her dad covered her up and then left the room.

Later that Sapphire woke up and saw Ruby sneaking out of her room and running across the lawn. Sapphire knew she was hiding something and decided to follow her.

Sapphire followed her sister for what seemed like miles, finally her sister reached a clearing and was standing under a tree and appeared to be waiting for someone.

A couple of minutes later a man walked up to the tree and started kissing Ruby. Ruby of course kissed back and wrapped her arms around the guy's neck as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

Sapphire couldn't believe it, her sister had a boyfriend and she hadn't told her or brought him to see dad.

After Ruby broke the kiss she said, "I've missed you Renji."

"I missed you too Ruby," Renji said staring

Ruby laid her head against his chest and Renji held her close and rubbed her back.

Suddenly a giant snake came out of no where and wrapped itself around Renji, pinning him to the tree.

"Viper, LET HIM GO NOW!" Ruby said

"Ssssorry, can't do that," Viper replied.

"And why not," Ruby said.

"Becausssse I wassss ordered," Viper replied

Ruby stood there in fear as she turned around to her father standing there. His eyes were that of a snake and he was pissed.

"D-d-dad?' Ruby said.

"Mind telling me why you left home after curfew to see this guy?" her dad said staring at her.

Ruby knew as long as her was controlling his snake spirit she couldn't lie to him.

"He's my boyfriend and I came out here to see him because he just got back from a battle with a hollow," Ruby said.

"Reason you never told me about or brought him to see me?" her father asked

"After what you did to my sister's boyfriends, you expect me to bring him to you," Ruby said.

"Yes, it is the rules of the family and as a member of this family you should obey those rules," her father said.

"Umm, can u call off this snake, I kind of can't breathe," Renji said interrupting the conversation.

"I suggest u shut up before I have him eat you," Ruby's dad shouted.

"Dad let him go now," Ruby stated while glaring at her dad.

"I know his kind Ruby, they have one thing on their mind and they wont stop till they get want they want," her father said looking back at her.

"I'm not like that sir," Kenji staid, "I love your daughter more than anything."

Viper loosened his grip and returned to his master's side.

"Reason you let go Viper," Ruby's dad said looking at the snake next to him.

"He wasss telling the truth, he truly lovess her," Viper said.

"You sure about that, and you're not just getting soft on me?" Ruby's dad asked.

"I'm ssssure," Viper replied

Ruby ran to Kenji's side helping him back to his feet. Kenji got up on his feet and grabbed his sword and charged at Ruby's dad. Her dad just blocked and kicked Kenji back into the tree he was just pinned too.

"You have some balls trying to attack me not knowing if I could have killed you in one shot," he said.

"Well if you could, why didn't you?" Renji replied.

"I like to play with my prey first, it's more fun that way. Viper you ready to fight," He asked.

"You know it," Viper replied.

"Then let's do it" he said.

Kenji got back up and charged at Ruby's dad once again. All her dad did was dodged and kick him in his stomach. Then Viper wrapped around Renji and tossed him in the air. Renji landed on the ground hard.

Kenji lay in the crater his fall had created. 'This guy is really strong, I don't think I can beat him,' he thought, 'but I have to, for Ruby's sake.' Kenji got up, staggering a bit but made his way back to his feet.

Sapphire continued to watch as her father and Viper continued to thrash Renji into the ground. She watched as Renji continued to get up after every thrashing. Just then sapphire saw something she never would have expected to see on her father's face. She saw a huge smile, she couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Viper stop," he said as he put his sword away.

Viper looked to see a smile on his master's face and returned to his side leaving Renji on the ground.

Ruby ran to Kenji's side and helped hi to his feet.

"Why did you stop, I still have fight left in me," Renji said leaning on his sword and being supported by Ruby.

"I stopped because you proved that no matter how hard a beating you take you will get back up, that it what I like in a guy that is interested in dating one of my daughters," Ruby's dad stated.

"So, I'm guessing he has your approval?" Ruby asked.

"Yes he does, but remember I still will be keeping a close eye on you Renji," he said.

"I understand sir," Renji replied.

"Now, you better get home and rest and maybe get your wounds looked at. Also, could you deliver a message for me?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Renji asked feeling some of his strength returning.

"Tell 4th squad captain Unohana Retsu, Phantom says hello," he said.

After that Ruby said goodbye to Renji and returned home with her father. Renji made his way back to rest and get some medical attention, he was sure he had a couple broken ribs. Sapphire at this point was running like mad to get home before them; otherwise she was going to be in a world of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter, life and writers block got in the way….but any way here it is_

Chapter 3: Message delivered and one soul reaper revealed

Renji awoke the next morning in his hospital room with just about every captain in his room.

"Glad to see you're awake," Byakuya said.

Renji tried to sit up but was still in major pain from his battle.

"Don't try moving, you sustained a lot of injuries. Who did this to you?" Byakuya asked with concern for his vice-captain.

"I think he was the leader of the rogue reapers you told me about," Renji replied.

"Really? Based on the little info we have about them I'm surprised you're alive," Byakuya said

"He asked me to deliver a message for him," Renji said.

"What is it and I'll tell the others," Byakuya stated.

"I was instructed to tell Captain Unohana, so could you please get her captain" Renji asked.

Byakuya nodded and stood up and left to retrieve Captain Unohana.

After a while Captain Unohana entered Renji's room.

"I was told you have a message specifically for me," Unohana said.

"I do," Renji said trying to sit up.

"What is it?" Unohana asked.

Renji took a deep breath and said, "Phantom says hello."

Unohana stood there shocked and walked out of the room and straight out of the hospital. After walking for what seemed liked miles, she arrived at a single gravestone sitting at the top of a hill. She looked at it and it read: Here lies Phantom Dark; beloved brother and great warrior.

As Unohana stared at the gravestone she thought, 'Are you alive, brother? I don't see how, I saw you die that day protecting me. If you are alive, how come you didn't tell me?'

After she was done with her thoughts, she headed to the main meeting hall where she was sure by now that all the captains were gathered. As she entered the hall, her suspicions were right. She took her seat and remained quiet.

Captain Yamamoto notices this and asks, "You feeling ok Unohana?"

"I just got some disturbing news, that's all" she replied

"What was it?" Yamamoto asked.

Unohana sighed and said, "The leader of the unknown soul reapers is Phantom."

Then room got really quiet.

Siphon stood up and said, "That's impossible he died over 30 years ago protecting this place, he can't be alive!"

"Don't you think I know that, I was there, I saw the whole thing," Unohana replied.

"Both of you calm down and Siphon return to your seat," Yamamoto said.

Siphon sat down, "What do we do if this is true? He was one of the strongest anyone has ever seen."

Yamamoto was about to speak when the hall doors flew open and a bright light surrounded the person standing there.

Meanwhile back in the real world Sapphire and Ruby were sitting in class through yet another boring lecture. Ruby was falling asleep at her desk and Sapphire was doodling pictures of Ichigo on her notebook. The bell finally rang and it was time to go to lunch.

Sapphire met Ichigo by their usual tree and sat to eat lunch with him. The two of them ate and talked.

Across the courtyard Rukia was shooting a death glare at Sapphire and growling under her breath. 'That bitch better not think about trying to steal him from me' she thought as she stared.

The others looked around and could not figure out what she was staring at.

Ruby sat in a nearby tree thinking about Renji and if he was going to be ok. He seemed to be hurt really bad and she hoped that he was still alive.

The bell rang and everyone left the courtyard and returned class for more boring lectures.

After what seemed like an eternity in class the school bang rang signaling the end of school and everyone packed up and got ready to head home.

Sapphire waited out front for Ichigo. She decided the quicker she introduced Ichigo to her father, the sooner they could act like an actual couple instead of friends flirting with each other. That and watching what her dad did to Ruby's boyfriend the night before made her decided to introduce them sooner.

As she was waiting, Rukia walked over to her looking really pissed. Sapphire just decided to ignore her and hope Ichigo got out here quick.

Rukia walked right up to Sapphire and stared her right in the eyes.

"Didn't your mom tell you it's rude to stare," Sapphire stated.

"Listen here girly, Ichigo is mine so just back off and stay away from him, understand," Rukia replied.

"Ichigo has the right to choose who he wants to be with," Sapphire replied, "Plus im sure he doesn't want to be with a girl with such absence in the breast area. Ichigo needs something to play and grip, not pet." After saying this she pushed her way pass Rukia, who was standing there stunned, and walked over to the stair were Ichigo and Ruby were descending.

"Hey there, wanna come to the library with me and ruby, we have to do research for our group project," Ichigo asked.

"Sure, my dad prefers ruby and I walk home together," Sapphire stated.

As they start their way to the library they hear, "Get back here bitch, I'm not done with you yet"

Sapphire turned around and beamed here at Rukia, "What did you call me?"

Ichigo started to move forward but Ruby stopped him. "This is her fight, stay out."

"Are you deaf too bitch, you heard me," Rukia screamed.

Sapphire walked forward and looked Rukia in the eyes, "Call me bitch one more time, I dare you no breast little girl."

Rukia's anger was rising, "Bitc-"was all she got out before a fist met her stomach and she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Sapphire with a balled up fist.

Sapphire picked Rukia up by her hair and brought her to eye level with her eyes. "No one calls me a bitch, understand" then threw her back to the ground and started walking away.

Rukia got up and said, "Walking away because you can't finish what you started, bitch."

Suddenly both Rukia and Ichigo sensed a massive spike in spiritual pressure. Next thing the y knew they were in their soul reaper outfits. Ichigo looked next to him to see Ruby standing there in a similar outfit but with all red hair. Rukia stared at Sapphire who was in a similar outfit them but with all blue hair.

"My dad taught me to never run from a fight but to only fight those who are worthy of my skill, I walked away because you aren't worth to see my skills, but since u can't learn a lesson, I'm gonna teach to n ever call me a bitch again" Sapphire said before she charged Rukia and nailed her in the stomach with the hilt of her sword.

Rukia once again fell to her knees hunched over in pain. 'she so fast, I had no time to react.' She thought Rukia looked in time to see fully unsheathe both her swords.

Sapphire held a sword in each hand, one with a white handle and blue blade and the other with a black handle and red blade. The swords began to glow as if they were responding to her holding them. She smiled an evil smile and started to charge at Rukia with a killer look in her eyes.

Rukia was scared stiff at the look in the Sapphire's eyes. Her look was like that of a predator charging after an injured prey knowing they were about to get and easy meal. Rukia closed her eyes and waited for the blow that would surely end her for good.

Sapphire continued charging but was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a tight embrace and felt a pair of warm soft lips press against hers.


End file.
